KO and OP one shots
by shinska
Summary: Set in the world of Novarus, a series of KOxOP one shots. I play OP and a friend plays KO.


**March 2 - Early morning/late morning**

Optimus flew out towards the wooded area for some peace and quiet. It was a nice day and the Autobot decided to take a walk away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The red and blue mech was bored out of his mind, but felt that some time alone would clear his processor. Things seemed to be going well when he finally arrived in the forest. Birds were singing and it was a beautiful day to be here. He walked carefully, so as not to step on any creature that resided here and made his way to a hidden lagoon that lay farther in.

The huge, towering mech sat down against a tree and closed his optics. The forest sounds seemed so right and helped to calm any nerves that he might have. Being leader to the Autobots was not always an easy task and keeping oneself from harming the humans… yes an Autobot could accidentally harm a human by squishing them. One would be surprised at how hard that can be.

Opening his blue optics once more, Optimus decided to go for a swim. Sliding his jet pack off and setting it against the tree he stepped into the water before diving, causing a bit of a wave. Water didn't harm them so long as they properly dried off afterwards. The Autobot leader just wasn't the kind to hang around with others unless it was to bark orders. It was just how he was.

Had his optics betrayed him? Knock Out had sworn during his drive to the outer edge of the city that he had seen someone flying. Starscream, perhaps? Or Sunstorm? Those were the first thoughts in his processor as they had been the only flying bots he had seen in awhile. But that couldn't be. He hadn't seen either one, the so-called Prophet of Primus nor Megatron's lieutenant, in a long time. Then it could be someone new, someone interesting. The investigation, the chase, it was on! On past rivers and plains to the woods, though he lamented how his finish and undercarriage must look after such rough terrain! Then again, he'd driven through the desert with Starscream along for the ride back then.

Once he met the edge of the forest, he transformed, glancing around. Oh, not like anyone was living in that nearby shack or anything, right? Not like he cared. Let humans or animals see him. He nudged a few trees out of his path, digging his claws into the bark. He could have sworn that's the direction he had seen the streak of flying mech of some sort heading. Roots of trees creaked and cracked under his pedfalls, and bark crunched with his claws.

A splash? Now who could it be? Curiosity was getting the better of the not-so-sneaky medic, who cracked and snapped vines and roots with his approach. Red optics glowed while he glanced around. Oh, a little herd of catdeer hopping away from a thicket he'd gotten near. Hmph, he'd told Starscream they existed! But the seeker didn't believe him, now did he? Not that he cared now. His mind was more on trying to find that mysterious flying figure. He could hear the swoosh of the water, waves breaking against the shore nearby. He was close now. Vigilant now. Vigilant he told himself. Just like he'd been about finding those humans-the ones who bickered like a married couple. Now, whatever happened to Agent Fowler and June Darby anyway? That was that bickering couple, right?

No, never mind them.

**KER-CRACK!**

Whoops, that was a big root just at the edge of a clearing with a lagoon. Hrm, interesting, a jetpack against a tree. Now, who did he recall having a jet pack?

A devilish smirk crossed his face.

"My oh my, it's almost like someone set up a scene from a drive-in movie for me!" Knock Out called out. "What's next? Someday my Prime will come? Or my Prince of Vos? Or maybe it'll be a beautiful femme? Or, you know. Could be the prophet of Primus. I'm not _too_" Hey, he couldn't discount a femme, though that jet pack seemed oddly familiar. He knew it seemed oddly familiar. But where? It couldn't be old Sweet Rims, could it?

Optimus' head came back up. Of course he didn't need air, he could have stayed down indefinitely if it were possible. No. Optimus came back up to dry himself off... when he realized he wasn't alone. Blue optics snapped around to see who it was. He hadn't heard the snap of a root breaking, but Optimus wasn't stupid. He had been around his kind enough to get a feeling on being close. However, it wasn't one he felt comfortable with... not entirely. So that made Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack out for the count. If left either lone Autobots, Decepticons, or just some random Transformer period.

Then a flash of red caught Optimus' optics. Of course. Who else could it be but Knock Out. The Autobot leader swam to the lagoon's edge and stared at Knock Out hard.

"What brings you here, Knock Out. Come to see what poor defenseless Autobot you can harm?"

It was low he admitted to himself, but Knock Out was a Decepticon. He enjoyed harming and hurting. One thing Optimus had to admit, Knock Out was one pretty good looking 'Con. He never said this to anyone, but after the few moments when Knock Out and Breakdown helped to steal the Energon Harvester, Knock Out had called Optimus, Sweet Rims. It wasn't something he had appreciated at the time, but that voice had tormented Optimus since.

Sweet Rims. Optimus never really gave much thought to his looks, not like Knock Out apparently, but on second thought he wondered why one would come onto him like the red sports 'Con did. He was a leader, Knock Out was a medic/soldier. Their ranks were too different and Optimus never really did anything besides being a leader... well he did help with the Iacon database, but that was because he had been an Iacon librarian back on Cybertron.

So the red and blue robust mech waited quietly for Knock Out to reply.

Ah yes, the sound of something surfacing, what could it be. Knock Out had been tapping his chinplate with a smirk before he leaned in closer, his crimson optics aglow. Aha! Indeed it was old Sweet Rims himself! Knock Out gave a low, throaty chuckle.

He gave a wolfwhistle, just like he had done that first time. "Sweet rims. So, are they still twenty-four gague? Or even higher? I mean, you have gotten even more heavy-duty, haven't you? Kind of fits you. Shame this time I don't have a friend in the world here. Don't even have the hospital staff stalking me." However, he paused and frowned. "Come now, I've had an Autobot patient and I repaired him with no harm at all. Even if he did get on my nerves. Wouldn't shut up until I shoved an energon lollipop in his mouth unit so I could concentrate on my work."

Okay, maybe he had treated the kid a little rough by shoving something in his mouth, but he'd done it so he wouldn't botch a servo repair. "If you must know why I came, in any case, I thought you were Starscream when I followed the flight pattern."

And it wasn't as though this was Starscream. No. This was Optimus Prime. This was Sweet Rims. Not that mouthy, back-stabbing prince of Vos. He had to admit, Optimus always had looked quite stunning-even if he probably had that scar from having the Decepticon insignium branded on him. Oh, no one's paint job could be perfect though. Honestly. Knock Out knew an Autobot once who thought he had a perfect paint job. It didn't stay perfect for long but that was another story.

Optimus climbed out of the water, letting it drip off him while he stepped closer to Knock Out. The red sports 'Con was too pretty for his own good. The wolf whistle proved what Optimus had thought in the first place. Knock Out was making, what humans called, a pass at him. The Autobot leader felt amusement bubble within his frame at that.

So Knock Out thought he was probably Starscream? It was an easy mistake to make and so the robust Autobot did not fault the medic for it. He took another step closer to Knock Out and found himself mere feet from him.

_There are two ways this can go._ The Autobot thought to himself.

Knock Out was an annoying, pompous fool that many liked. However, something inside Optimus screamed for him to make his move... and move he did.

In one swift move, Optimus pinned Knock Out to a tree. Then the unthinkable happened. Optimus found his lips upon Knock Out's. The fire burning within Optimus seemed to roar its approval. This was what he needed to do and it felt so right.

All too soon, however, it was over. Optimus took a step back. He had kissed Knock Out. the fluttering within his spark didn't ease, it actually increased tenfold and seemed to want to burst out of the Autobot's chest. Knock Out was too beautiful to ignore and Optimus had given the Decepticon proof of what Optimus thought all too well of him (Knock Out).

Knock Out couldn't help himself. A Prime like Optimus didn't come along every stellar cycle! Or even every thousand stellar cycles. No, a Prime like him was once in a lifetime. Not as though the Thirteen were around anymore. Most of them had been slaughtered, hadn't they? He knew Solus, Onyx, Micronus, and Liege Maximo had died for sure. After all, that was one of those things the older bots had told him when he was but an idealistic seeker in Vos long before he was a sports car.

The quick motion took the shimmering medic off his guard. One dripping wet, forceful, much larger Prime. One forest-cluttered, submissive, much smaller medic. For a moment, the pressure of being pinned against the tree made Knock Out flinch. "Surely you're not going to pull what Br-" He didn't have time to get that out before his lips were aflame with the pressure of Optimus' lips against his own. His optics stayed wide and he froze like a deer-erm, one of those catdeer he swore he saw-in his own headlights. His spark thrummed heavily. Nervous? A little. Surprised? A lot.

Damn, they must have taught primes how to kiss! Once the kiss parted, he cycled air through his vents several times to try to cool himself down, but to no avail. "Vra-vra-vra-VROOM." He couldn't help himself. Now, that kiss was really something! "...well scrap...you're better than an armored van **and** a Lockweed Martin at this..." Yeah, Breakdown and Starscream had nothing on that. Neither one.

Ah, it so reminded him of the time that Optimus had touched the back bumper...so to speak. Okay, had literally done. But Knock out was probably the first who would admit he liked using that term for a different back end. One that, if he were to slip away from the tree, he felt he should waggle.

"I'm sure you know...we're not in a med-bay to play medic, you know." He cooed with a teasing, cool edge to his voice. Playing coy? No, Knock Out was too obvious for that. He'd announce playing hard to get even. After all, the chase was part of the fun!

Optimus found himself pleased for having gotten Knock Out to be somewhat speechless for once. A smirk came to his face as Knock Out spoke.. and the smirk became bigger about the obvious hard to get metaphor.

"Playing hard to get are we? Very well."

Optimus knew Knock Out's kind. Hard to get, but VERY badly wanting. Though knowing Knock Out, he would want to be somewhere that didn't scratch his. Optimus' optics held a gleaming fire in them. He would give Knock Out what he wanted. He let out a chuckle.

"Let's play Medic then shall we?"

Optimus revved his engine in a slightly teasing manner. He left the jet pack where it was. He would return later for it if there was time. He was going to chase Knock Out to the ends of the Earth if it meant squashing this flame once and for all. Though... Optimus wasn't sure how things would turn out. It could be a one night stand or it could turn into something MUCH more serious.

Either way, Optimus was going to enjoy every bit of this. Optimus was usually the one playing hard to get as he was Autobot leader, but he decided to hand the reins over to Knock Out on this little jaunt. Oh what fun they were sure to have. Something the robust Autotbot was looking forward to.

Playing hard to get? Oh, a little hard to get, maybe. Until he got to a place that wasn't full of branches and roots that would scratch him to pieces. He would, of course, prefer his med-bay at the hospital. He had a radio set up in there and knew how to elbow it to turn it on. But if he couldn't get that far...if he could only get somewhere grassy...that would do. Grass he could deal with. Grass he could pick out of his plating like bugs out of his grille after a roll in the grass.

"Oh, yes. Very hard to get. After all, the fun is in the chase, isn't it?" He transformed quickly and flashed his back lights-the same lights he had in his heels-as though to say "follow me." He then fishtailed the back-end of his Aston Martin altmode as though wiggling his behind. "Come and get me!" He called in a singsong voice, taking off with a roar of his engine.

After all, this was just another conquest that a former seeker sought. A little attention. A little affection. A robust Prime. The twigs and pinecones bounced against his undercarriage and he flickered his back lights again.

"You better keep up with me!" Knock Out gave a jaunty flirt. "I do so like the rush of such things!"

There was light coming up-the edge of the forest was near. He could feel his spark thrumming, his engine firing on all cylinders, his mirrors and the visual sensors of his lights trained on Optimus to make sure he was keeping up. The Prime didn't seem like he was one to disappoint. At least, if the words and actions were to be trusted. And certainly Optimus' words and actions were more trustworthy than a certain seeker's...

Optimus didn't need to be told twice, especially after that little bumper swag. Primus yes! Optimus transformed and shot after Knock Out. The debris from the forest hit Optimus' undercarriage, but it did not deter his quest of Knock Out. He started this so he might as well see it through. Wherever Knock Out had in mind, Optimus would most likely be on board with it.

By the AllSpark Optimus wanted to frag Knock Out. Though he would need to "catch" him first. The roar that Optimus made filled the air with as much force as he could muster. Soon the roar became a dull thrum as the mech followed after Knock Out. No way was he going to fall back now. Only one thing was on his mind and one thing only.

The red and blue paint covering Optimus' entire body glowed in the sunlight as if it were catching fire. The rays bounced off Optimus, giving him a glow like some kind of savior. Maybe that's what he was. Maybe he could be Knock Out's savior. Holy Primus! All these thoughts made Optimus ache... in a very good, _delicious_ way that is.

Oh that roar! That mighty engine roar! Were he in his robot mode, he would have swooned at that engine noise, but frankly, a car didn't swoon. A bot yes, a car no. Instead, he flickered the lights teasingly once more and roared his own engine. Why yes, even if he was making a chase to play hard to get, he was going to mirror Optimus, give him a little hint that he really was interested even if he were being what the humans called "coy". But why would they call it coy? He wasn't some shy little maiden or mechling.

The sunlight glittered against his own frame, making the crimson paint shimmer. It was almost like aviation-grade paint-such a lustrous shine indeed-but with a few scratches, and a weird warp to some of the paint near the front end. His optical sensors kept a watch.

Oh that fiery red and blue lustre! That glow seemed almost to startle him and he found himself whipping himself around, transforming, hastily tumbling at nearly being blinded by that glow. He turned his head with a small grin. "Oh, looks like I won't get to the city after all..." That tone didn't quite sound like disappointment. Oh no, just playful disappointment. He smirked, adjusting the on-board radio to a station that was playing "Bad Romance" at that very moment. Oh, he couldn't go wrong with Gaga, right? That's certainly what he would choose for such a moment, in any case.

The moment Knock Out stumbled, Optimus made his move. Without breaking stride, he transformed and used his speed to pin Knock Out beneath him. He tauntingly spoke into Knock Out's audio receptors in a voice he was sure Knock Out would go crazy for.

"Run out of steam so soon? But we're just barely getting started."

Using one hand, he ran his servo over Knock Out's chasse, ghosting over the headlights and then his shoulder spikes. Inside Optimus was screaming. Oh Primus!

The other hand held him up, keeping his weight from crushing down on the smaller mech. Who knew that the reason Optimus never showed interest in another was because his interests had been taken by one that no one would have thought possible.

Optimus gently nibbled Knock Out's ear piece before moving to the smaller mech's kips and stealing yet another kiss.

"You are one mighty fine mech, Knock Out. I will enjoy ravaging you."

Optimus said that in a low, seductive tone. He wanted knock Out hot and ready. The thrumming seemed to have gotten stronger in the few short moments that Optimus had Knock Out beneath him. The small fire that had awoken in Optimus was slowly becoming a bonfire within his massive frame.

Already, he was caught in a bad romance. That's what he told himself, that song still a seductive siren-song that seemed to tell of Knock Out's intentions. The larger mech already had him pinned in the moment it took for him to purr his engine seductively to the chorus. Crimson optics pinned, his audio receptors twitching at the close proximity of the vocalizer of the rumbling-voiced Autobot.

"Run out of steam? No, this is where I'm _caught in a bad romance_." Knock Out purred, flickering his optics' brightness while fluttering them a few times. "Looks like the medic...needs some _attention_." Oh, how he chose to faintly writhe and wiggle below Optimus, a teasing smirk on his face.

He shuddered with the touch. This was not like the rough grabbing that Breakdown had done or the harsh scratching that came with Starscream's attention. No, this was surprisingly gentle, and it was driving him mad. Oh how his frame shuddered more with each touch. The headlights. The shoulder spikes. Oh, how his tires were wiggling below him, much like wings that used to be there had done. He wouldn't say it but those were the most sensitive part of him now. After all, they replaced that which the former seeker noted used to be the most sensitive spot to ever be touched. Oh dear Primus, part of him wanted those tires to be touched.

Oh, but for all the fact that Optimus seemed to have been saving himself for one, Knock Out could just be the most loose mech he knew. That time with Breakdown in the medbay of the Nemesis? Oh wait, he'd managed to get Breakdown to let him be on top because he was afraid to be crushed. Oh, that time with Starsc-oh wait. No, that didn't count either. They had been hiding behind a rock. That time he'd managed to get a younger golden Autobot? Oh, that was back in med-school. Never mind. Suffice it to say...Knock Out was a rather promiscuous mech back in the day, but the drought as of late had been driving him almost as mad as the Prime's very own voice.

"Oh...oooh oh ooooh oh oh oh...one of my weak spots...you really know how to drive a medic to the psych bay." He shuddered harder with the nibble to his audio receptor. Oh, please, Primus, how he wanted the tires touched too. He wriggled the tires more.

_Touch them, touch them, don't be sweet._ Knock Out begged in his mind.

Optimus chuckled as Knock Out squirmed beneath him. "Seems someone is a little antsy."

The larger mech moved his hand behind Knock Out and ghosted it up and down, giving the tires a breadth's touch. Optimus knew this was probably driving Knock Out insane and it was just the way he wanted.

Slowly shifting, Optimus put Knock Out on top, letting the smaller mech have some fun too. It was only fair. Using his hands, Optimus gently rubbed Knock Out's hips before each went a different direction. One started sliding down the red mech's leg while the other was teasing the upper half of the 'Con's body.

That hand reached up, higher and higher before fingers gently brushed across Knock Out's lips. The other hand moved up as well, but to make Knock Out squirm some more. This hand slowly ghosted over the tires on Knock Out's back, causing Optimus to grow hard (in human terms) and bringing a smirk onto his face. He was enjoying this a LOT.

"You say antsy, I say eager." Knock Out purred softly, half-lidding his optics in order to try to give his own rendition of a sultry look. His engine purred softly, giving a bit of a low whine that he was sure would drive at least someone a little wild. Well, he hoped, anyway. It was one of those engine whines that mimicked a seeker's turbine whine, the one that seemed to call for affection and attention. After all, that was what the former seeker sought.

The faint touch on the tires caused a fairly distinct shudder in Knock Out's frame, and the medic arched himself closer to the larger mech's frame in response. His mouth hung open, but not a word would spill from his lips. No sarcasm, no sultry teasing, not even a whimper. His engine gave a louder whine, almost as though begging now. Ravage him. Ravish him. Do whatever it took to leave him staring to the sky, fumbling for a cygarette afterward. Or better yet, leave him groping blindly in his storage for a cygar and his buffer.

Suddenly, the shift in position happened, and Knock Out's optics widened. This feeling, so oddly familiar to some of his escapades of cycles gone by, seemed strange, new, exciting to him. He started with a soft kiss along the middle of the chestplate. A mischievous smirk would then cross his lips and he ran his glossa along the same area. One long lick along the frame, he told himself. No one could resist that, right. No one could resist it while his servos groped along for a good grasping spot. Somewhere he could play with while involving his mouth in his motions. After all, hadn't his mouth-okay, maybe his vocalizer, but he still moved his mouth with it-gotten him into this in the first place? Why, he had quite the silver glossa before!

He tried to hold it together with the touch, he just had to. He was supposed to be hard to get. Or maybe just his way of keeping balance this time. He shivered lightly, trying not to shudder his frame too hard.

One servo was on his lips now. A little piece of him ached to lick it, to tease the Prime. But another part won out. With the touch against his tires once more, he grazed his dentae across the finger, nipping gently. He then dragged his glossa along the finger and tried to suck on it, a wanton look in his charming crimson optics. Legs slid open slightly, that familiar feeling all too certainly a sign that he was ready, eager.

Optimus just smiled while Knock Out seemed to enjoy himself. Then Knock Out spread his legs, causing Optimus to raise an eyebrow. The hand that wasn't being teased by Knock Out's glossa and dentae reached down between the smaller mech's legs, gently pressing against the port where one's spike usually resided.

In response, Optimus' own spike port slid open, causing his spike to slide out, dripping a bit with lubricant. Optimus didn't care who saw them now. His optics were for Knock Out only. Gentle blue optics stared into Knock Out's own crimson ones. Why did the smaller mech have to be so fragging gorgeous?

Optimus wanted to frag Knock Out so bad that he was beginning to ache with the need. Using one leg, Optimus rubbed it against Knock Out's inner thigh area, teasing him seductively. So close, oh so close!

Knock Out couldn't help himself, working his mouth had been working him up quite a bit. The finger, he knew, was always a sensitive spot on some mechs. And even if it wasn't in this case, there was something about sucking this finger to make that popping noise with his lips that just made he himself get quite brazen. Quite antsy for the anticipation.

The touch of the port made him give a faint gasp, his engine roaring just before the port slid open, lubricant dripping from the port. He gave a quick nip to the tip of the finger, winking one of his crimson optics. Oh yes, this one was quite the troublemaker, a beautiful one just brimming with a mischievous sort of sensuality that was playful and yet passionate like his words and his driving during a wild race. Oh those thoughts, how they worked him up so! He felt his own clawed fingers start to dig into Optimus' frame.

A smirk crossed his face. "Better hold onto my seatbelts...it's going to be a wild ride." He whispered, stretching his neck as though to hint to grab the seatbelts-that hidden spot of him he so enjoyed having played with during the passionate fragging.

Optimus used the hand that Knock Out had been enjoying and reached for where his exposed neck was, grabbing at the seatbelts that the read 'Con was referring to. While that was happening, Optimus used his other hand to dip a few of his finger digits inside of Knock Out's open port.

His engine revved slightly while a smile played on his lips. He was definitely turned on by this, though he was just better at hiding it. What he didn't show was that his fingers indeed were a sensitive place for him. The glossa being rubbed against the finger, dentae gently nipping. It had made Optimus almost cry out at the sheer ecstasy of it.

Blazing blue optics drank in his enemy lover's (for lack of a better word) looks. Knock Out seemed to be enjoying himself and the Autobot leader was not one to disappoint. With a wicked grin he gently positioned Knock Out over his spike before once again returning to the task of teasing the exposed neck that the 'Con had so graciously offered.

_I will make you enjoy this, Knock Out. Almost as much as I am enjoying this._

When he spoke there was a croak to it from all the enjoyment that was going on. "Knock Out. Have your wicked way with me... Doctor."

Optics seemed to twinkle with a wicked delight as those words were said. He did indeed want Knock Out to have his wicked way with him. It was all part of the fun... wasn't it?

The hand he'd been sucking having been moved, Knock Out ran his glossa over his own lips wantonly and purred his vocalizer so it could be felt on his seatbelts. The moment the fingers slid into his open port, he arched his neck more, pulling the seatbelts taut. An odd cry, half full of ecstasy and half-whimpering, exited his vocalizer. Oh, how long had it been since he'd given that sound of a pleasure that ached? Why, that had to have been back in med school! That was just so long ago...

Crimson optics seemed to be blurring, taking in the features of the Prime and blurring them together as though he felt this were to meld them together. His vocals quivered while he was positioned over the spike, and he clenched and unclenched his clawed digits against the firm chestplate of the Autobot leader. The clenching was firm enough to almost feel like a massage of sorts, but just soft enough not to damage with sharp claws. The tips of his peds soon started to align with his outstretched legs, making him start to look oddly more seeker-like. His tires seemed to flutter like wings almost. Yes, this was what ecstasy looked like for Knock Out.

"First...do no harm..." Knock Out rasped, clenching the chestplating while he bucked his hips. "Make me want wings again..."

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. He was going to whine like a seeker in the habitation suites of the Deltaran Medical Facility-just like he used to back in the day. And it was going to be the best whine he ever gave. That ecstatic, whimpering whine that involved the engine and the vocalizer. Kind of like turbines and vocalizer, he told himself.

Optimus heard the whine and saw the neck cables and straps tighten almost to breaking point. Then he heard Knock Out speak and the Prime growled out a response.

"I won't hurt you... not on purpose."

He would be careful... or as careful as one could get. While ensuring that he was gently grabbing hold of Knock Out's seat belts, he was also sliding slowly inside the smaller mech's port. It was tight and leaking lubricant. Whispering softly to Knock Out he asked a question, not because he wanted to be in Knock Out's business, but so as to properly gauge just how much pain he would or would not be inflicting upon his lover.

"Knock Out, to avoid unnecessary pain I have to ask... how long has it been since you last fragged?"

For Optimus it was many years, but he was an Autobot leader, he could handle a LOT of pain. He just didn't want to hurt the smaller Cybertronian when he could be very gentle. He continued to slide slowly in, hoping that it wasn't hurting. One hand grabbed Knock Out's hand and moved it to his own mouth.

Optimus began to slowly nip and tease Knock Out's digits, going as slow as he could to ensure a long buildup of energy to be released. He wanted Knock Out to experience as much pleasure as possible.

He didn't mind how tight the cables and straps were at the moment. It was almost to a breaking point, yes, but that served, to him, to be the good kind of hurt. Not harm, but that masochistic kind of pain that he enjoyed with his sexual conquests, though they were becoming few and far between anymore.

"And...I promise to do no harm. My wicked desires stop before that..." He gave a half-purr, half-whisper with his own response.

He seemed to pant softly, giving an almost cheshire-cat-like smile. He'd forgotten just how tight he had been-it had been a while since he'd had a nice, good frag. How long? He seriously had to think back. Oh yes. Breakdown. In the med-bay. On the Nemesis. But when was that again. He gave a hazy look for a moment, his grip relaxing slightly.

"I think...before Breakdown's untimely demise. A short time before. I don't remember how long it's been since then..." To be honest, he didn't know. How long had he had such a drought? Oh how his body just felt _starved_ for this. However, like many seekers and former seekers, he was used to pain. If not moreso than most bots because many medics had quite a bit of experience in many forms of pain. A medic with a shiftier past? Oh, Knock Out was sure he could handle it.

With his still-clinging claws, he dug in at the nibbling, his tires fluttering like wings once again. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy all of this. After all, all his senses seemed to be getting into this.

So quite some time then. Optimus slid in slowly to be safe. Soon he felt the slight resistance before he pushed past it. He was in. Optimus hadn't fragged in forever... possibly not since Cybertron. Wow... Optimus hadn't fragged in forever though he had had offers in the past.

The large mech gently placed a hand on Knock Out's cheek while keeping one hand on the seat belts.

"You are so desirable. I didn't realize how much I wanted you until now."

Optimus started to slowly rock his hips. He wanted to frag Knock Out to the ends of the Earth. The smaller mech was absolutely gorgeous. A soft moan escaped the Prime as his hand went from the cheek to his wings, engine thrumming hard.

"Mini sweet rims. You are beautiful."

He wanted to kiss Knock Out so shifted a little to be able to do that. This position, the lotus position, was extremely erotic. Their chasse's were close together and the fire in Optimus' frame had slowly become a searing fire. A low growl escaped him as he let his lips travel Knock Out's lips and to his neck cables.

He let his glossa slide across the smaller mech in a teasing manner. By Primus this was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Knock Out vented out a soft sigh with the pressure of Optimus sliding himself in; ah, how he missed this sensation. It had been quite a while since the last time he felt this, and damn he forgot how good it felt to have companionship-actually even to have a nice frag. Or even a frag in general. He kind of missed it really, having not really even felt like it since he'd lost the best frag he'd had before this.

Optics widened at the words he'd just heard. Desirable? He was actually desirable and not just "cute", "easy prey", or someone to take the fall after the frag? Words would not escape him, instead replaced by a light squeak from his vocalizer. His mouth hung open, a little bit of mouth lubricant seeming to wet his lower lips. He hastily wiped it with his free hand and ran it along his helm and face, trying so hard not to chatter and click the basic seeker language, for lack of being able to think of a word to respond with.

He bucked his own hips slightly, giving an engine whine, though his vocals purred before a gasp and a moan. The winglike tires were so sensitive, and much like a seeker's wings right now...a touch he just wanted more and more!

"Only one kind of beautiful...you have the market on the other kind of beauty." He replied. He had to admit, he wished he had the beauty he saw in Optimus, the more graceful one-a combination of the gracefully-aged external beauty, and an internal beauty that seemed to be honed through the ages. Knock Out was, of course, working on that latter part. After all, he had softened up quite a bit without Megatron breathing down his neck and bellowing "medic" at him.

His spark thrummed heavily while the position shifted, until his lips met Optimus' for that kiss. Oh, damn, he just couldn't let the Prime get away after this. No, he couldn't, not when this felt so good. This was what he liked the most. Someone attentive, affectionate, taking the time to stimulate him in ways he hadn't been stimulated since he learned how-oh no, he shouldn't think about that right now. He had company this time.

He croaked out a moan with the lick that trailed along him, half-lidding his optics once more and purring his engine loudly with a loud moan.

Optimus grinned into Knock Out's neck. With each moan and twitch that Knock Out gave only told Optimus that he was doing the right thing. Wait did Knock Out just call him beautiful as well? Well Optimus had to admit that sometimes he did admire himself. He could fantasize right?

His feather light touches gracefully skimmed over Knock Out's body, ensuring that he touched everywhere, including those oh so sensitive back wheels. The Autobot's own engine purred in response to Knock Out's moan. The kissing, licking, and touching did not stop, not even when the rocking rhythm seemed to increase with each passing moment.

A word came to mind then... but not quite something he was ready to voice. The Autobot leader heard the word _love_ bounce around in his processor. It was definitely something to think about. For now mutual needs needed to be met and Optimus was definitely going to give them to this oh so annoying, but oh so delicious red Decepticon.

He whispered into Knock Out's audio receptor. "Think you can find my sensitive spots? You already found one earlier."

He moved one hand to Knock Out's mouth as if to drop a hint. Optimus' helm was another sensitive place as was his hips. He wanted Knock Out to find all those places where he could torment Optimus right back. There were a few others besides those three and he wanted Knock Out to know them all. The larger mech gently nibbled any place he could reach while ensuring he was keeping Knock Out extremely pleasured. This would end very well all things considered.

A rumbling moan at that grin against his neck and he gave a guttoral moaning purr. "That's it. Show me all your beauty-inside and out..." If he had been human, that would have been breathless, but as a Cybertronian with no need to breathe, it was a sultry tone that the former seeker had developed over time to show his pleasure. He leaned up, trying to nip at one of Optimus' audio receptors affectionately.

His free hand ran for the Prime's face, giving the lightest of caresses. The face was always such a delicate place, perfect to give a delicate touch while his fingers ghosted toward the other audio receptor. Fragging, he knew, was a lot like surgery. It required a lot of attention to the detail. No wonder he liked to call it "playing medic".

He gave soft whimpering moans that crescendoed into fitfully passionate cries, arching his peds downward while the lights on his chest and heels lit up. His engine roared loudly, nearly startling he himself, with each bit of stimulation he felt. His optics slid shut for a moment and as though to try to drink in his other sensory input. Hark, that voice. Find sensitive spots? He really felt he must now!

His free hand wrapped around the back of Optimus' helm, almost as though to hold tight, gently gnawing on the finger once more. His claws gently ghosted along the helm while he sucked on the finger, trying so hard not to bite down hard on Optimus' finger while moaning.

The fingers ghosting over Optimus' helm made him buck ever so slightly. A soft moan escaped from his vocal processor, instilling a low rumble from his engined. By the AllSpark, Optimus felt like he was about to overload! No... he couldn't... not just yet. There was still a little more passion to dish out before one could climax.

Curiosity filled the bigger mech as he moved his face to replace the finger. Lips captured Knock Out's, glossa flicking out so gently against the medic's lips before slipping inside. He had a secret, one he was not ready to share. No it wasn't Knock Out... as that wasn't quite secret anymore with all that was going on.

No Optimus had seen humans do these things. He would drive down a street and see one sitting on another person's lap, kissing them. He'd see them standing and kiss. Whenever he could he would watch, imagining himself and Knock Out doing those things. Oh Primus he hadn't ever really realized that he had fantasized about this, now it was really happening!

Wrapping his arms around Knock Out, Optimus held the smaller mech close. He was going to give Knock Out the ride of his life and give him something worth remembering. By Primus, Optimus knew he would... and he was seriously considering doing this again in future with Knock Out. Hips bucked at this new touch.

Another moan escaped Optimus, optics rolling to the back of his head. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by, not even with the sun sinking more and more towards the west. They would do this as long as it took.

Aha, that moan and that buck-he was on the right track! He trailed a delicate claw along the helm once more. Delicately, he would trace around the features-along the ridge, across the edge, around the audio receptors. His digits ghosted up the antennae of the audio receptors while he gave a soft, humming rev.

With the hand moved, he was taken aback by yet another kiss. Oh, how the Prime was a great kisser. By the allspark, sure, Breakdown had been a good frag but when it had come to kisses, he was clumsy and clunky. And he didn't want to think about that kiss from Airachnid that one time. He was fairly sure she bit him. But Optimus' kiss, oh man. Slipping glossa and everything. He arched into the kiss, popping his legs up slightly; the wheels in his heels brushed gently against Optimus' hips accidentally. It had been almost an automatic reaction to pop up the heels, much like he'd seen in the human cinemas-the drive-in movies anyway. The femmes in the movies always did that when kissed. Ah, how it felt amazing to be able to do what he'd seen in the movies. This had worked out much better than that time he tried to use what he had known from zombie movies. Human entertainment, actually quite useful sometimes, he told himself.

A few soft gasping moans slipped from the red medic's vocalizer at the warm embrace holding him close. It felt more comforting, more comfortable than he'd originally thought. Something he'd never really had before. No one had dared to hold him like that, opting to be rougher. Not that he didn't like it rough, but gentle fragging was wonderful.

Optics flicked open, flickering with his lights once more as he moaned with the Autobot leader. Even if this was probably going to leave him more exhausted than he cared to admit, he was going to enjoy this even if it took until the moon hung high in the sky.

Optimus bucked hard. Knock Out's back wheels accidentally brushed against his hips. A whimper escaped Optimus. His told tightened a little, but not so that it would be uncomfortable. The Autobot saw stars as he felt himself so close to overloading.

Knock Out's ghosting fingers also sent him farther than ever. Gritting his dentae, Optimus wanted this to continue, but he just couldn't hold back any longer. The overload was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The slightly tightened hold loosened as he just held Knock Out closer.

Cooling fans worked at a furious pace, trying to cool the larger mech. For once Optimus' vocals were ragged. It was not normal, but with the overload he just couldn't speak somewhat normal.

"Knock Out..."

It was a sexy ragged voice. He didn't want to move. The smaller mech knew how to move, especially with the heel pop. Optimus' thoughts went back to when the back wheels brushed against his hips. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Hands moved to the hips and Optimus gently squeezed Knock Out's hips. What an amazing frag, better than Optimus imagined.

Knock Out bucked down hard into Optimus' own bucking motion and he gasped raggedly. Oh how he was furiously so close to an overload! It was making all his lights flicker and all his senses that much more senstive right now. Every little touch made him feel that much closer to overloading.

He clenched his dentae tightly, his optics rolling back as his body dipped closer to Optimus' own frame. Oh, how he hadn't felt an overload like this in a long time. Almost all of his sensitive points except one had been stimulated at this point. His fans were running at full blast, but it was really no use. The overload was coming on so strong!

His own vocals were ragged, cutting out with the little whimpers and moans. He wanted so much to speak Optimus' name but he couldn't. His vocals wouldn't hold up.

Instead, he opted for a sultry, soft purr of his engine, a purr that almost seemed to give the rhythm of Optimus' name. He arched further, close to Optimus, resting his helm on the chestplate. He panted softly, trying to cycle some of the cool air into his systems to cool him down after that overload. Oh, now this was the life. He'd never felt so satisfied with a frag since, well, ever.


End file.
